The present invention relates to pipe joints and retainers for use in pipe joints.
Pipe joints are already known which comprise a pair of tubular joint members having a gasket holding annular projection on each of butting end faces thereof, an annular gasket interposed between the butting end faces of the joint members, a retainer for causing one of the joint members to hold the gasket thereto, and threaded means for connecting the joint members together. The conventional retainer comprises an annular end wall, a cylindrical side wall extending from the outer peripheral edge of the end wall approximately perpendicular thereto, and a joint member holding portion extending from the side wall in the same direction for holding the end face of the joint member. A recess for holding the gasket therein is defined by the end wall and the side wall (see Examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 62756/1990).
The retainer incorporated in the conventional pipe joint permits slight radial play of the gasket relative thereto, so that the joint has problems. The gasket is likely to slip off the retainer while being held to the retainer before assembling. When the joint is re-assembled, the gasket holding annular projection will be out of register with an indentation formed in each surface of the gasket by the projection pressed thereagainst to adversely influence the sealing effect.